Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 Day 6: praise, Robstar, TT
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 Day 6: praise, Robstar (background BBRae), TT


Robin very rarely let his guard down, even less so to the point of forgetting about the entire world around him, but if there was one person able to bring him to that odd state, it was Starfire. Only his girlfriend could remind him that even superheroes of his magnitude, obsessed with protecting their dominions deserved a break every once in a while, and after a rough week the Titans had, she decided that he needed it this evening.

Kneeling in front of her boyfriend in his dimly lit room at the top of Titans' Tower, Starfire closed her soft lips around Robin's cock, giving it a gentle kiss, before she moved further forward. She kept her left hand on his thigh, while her right palm, closed around his length created a natural barrier telling her how deep she can go. Though Starfire has only pleasured Robin orally once, she has already found she was able to move one finger-width further than before, an achievement she was very proud of, especially when she heard the difference in Robin's voice while she sucked him off.

\- Are my caresses satisfactory, Robin? - she asked, momentarily bringing Robin from his blissful state back to Earth. With her mouth occupied, she continued stroking him, adding a gentle twist every time her hand moved upward.

\- Sa...satisfactory? - Robin stuttered - Starfire, that feels amazing.

The Tamaranian princess smiled and resumed her actions, once again beginning with a quick kiss to his reddened head. Instead of embracing his length with her mouth, however, she placed a trail of soft kisses alongside it, paying close attention to the ridge underneath it.

\- Do... Do _you_ like it? - Robin asked somewhat sheepishly. He wasn't sure if his question was too abrasive, though given Starfire's position he already placed himself as a center of attention at this point.

\- Oh! Of course, Robin! - Starfire cheered - Your genitals have given me great, great pleasure during our intercourses so far, and I do hope my foreplay will make tonight's even better.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle, which turned the cheerful smile on Starfire's face turned into a quizzical look.

\- You could try saying something about it. - Robin found getting red-faced himself - In a-a bit more causal manner, maybe. You know, how, uh, how... hard it is, and stuff...

He murmured the last few words, but it seemed that his girlfriend understood his intentions.

\- Oh, I know! Human males like their genitals to be compared to objects that are long or hard to boost their confidence at their love-making skills, don't they? - she asked, getting a slow nod from Robin - What should I call it?

\- You know, words like "cock", "dick", or "manhood", or something. - Robin replied, getting more embarrassed every second. Their regular love-making didn't usually involved vocabulary lessons - Actually, wait, no one uses "manhood" seriously...

\- Oh! That's not true! - Starfire brightened - Friend Raven has told me Beast Boy likes to call his rooster "beasthood". Should I call yours "robinhood"?

A pregnant silence fell between the two lovers, even more so when Starfire realised that her caresses not only did make an improvement, but has deteriorated Robin's arousal. The once hard penis suddenly became half-flaccid the moment the words came out of her mouth.

\- No, Starfire, please... please don't. And it's "cock", not "rooster". These two are not interchangeable, at least not here.

\- I see. - Starfire spoke, trying to get Robin to full mast again - And what about "Dick"? Do other males call their organs after their own name?

\- No, no again, Star - Robin said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with each minute they could be having actual sex - It's... It's just a coincidence.

\- Oh.

She closed her lips around his tip, finally bringing some pleasant groans from her boyfriend. Her tongue danced around the red head, gathering first droplets of his pre-cum, but it didn't even make one full lap, when another idea popped into her head.

\- Robin, if-if my knowledge of Earth metaphors isn't broad enough to satisfy you...

\- No, Starfire, it's alright. - Robin at once moved his hands in defence. He never thought that cultural differences would show up in such a delicate situation, and last thing he wanted was Starfire to feel bad about them. - It's honestly alright. It's-it's my fault. Maybe we should just...

\- ... then how about I compare your penis to some things on my world? - she suddenly proposed.

\- Uh, cool, I think. - Robin raised his brow, knowing that Starfire's plan had equal chance of working and failing.

Starfire smiled, fixed her head, and moved her lips alongside his penis, peppering it with kisses between the words she spoke.

\- You are as hard as the pillars of Taka'no. - she whispered in low, alluring voice, never taking her eyes from Robin's - They are monumental, majestic rock formations that once were part of an enormous rock bridge.

The effects of her tactic were instantaneous. Under her fingertips, she felt Robin's cock pulse back to life, the more she told him about her world. She took his hardening cock and tilted it upwards, giving her tongue access to not just its underside she has already coated with saliva before, but also his testicles.

\- Some say they were used by giant beasts as clubs. - she gave its base a long kiss - And some girls... They like to fly and rest on their rounded tops. - she giggled, mimicking the behaviour by kissing his tip.

\- R-Rounded? - Robin gasped, feeling the butterfly kisses Starfire was dotting all over his head.

\- Yes. For years so many girls did this, they kinda became... polished.

At that, Starfire shied away, but turned her head back when Robin's hips jerked at the sound of that very word, forcing Starfire to move her mouth to his tip, just in case. However, her lover managed to contain his orgasm, letting her honeyed words arouse him even more, though the knuckles he closed around the hem of his bedsheets were getting whiter with every second.

\- And your testicles, Robin... they remind me of kalauani fruits. - without hesitation she gave his left one lick, and opened her mouth to take it gently into her mouth. From above Robin looked mesmerised at her actions, only to realise she was only half-way through. The Tamaranian proceed to give his right one the same treatment, coating them in copious amount her saliva, feeling his skin getting covered in goosebumps as a result of her sensual treatment,

\- They are very hard on the outside, but soft and fleshy inside... like yours - she gently massaged them, her other hand still pumping Robin's cock. - And inside them, they hold three or four cups of delicious, sweet juice that is often drank...

But Starfire didn't have the occasion to finish explaining what kalauani juice is best for, since at that exact moment Robin's hips jerked once more, this time emptying his balls straight onto Starfire's face, neck and cleavage with a fountain of cum. Shot after shot of warm and sticky liquid covered her features, while vivid imagery painted by Starfire's stories only strengthened his prolonged climax. With his head thrown back, he couldn't quite see the mess he made, but Starfire's sudden gasps informed him of it at once, and only his orgasm, raging throughout his body, prevented him from apologising instantly.

\- Starfire, I'm-I'm sorry, I should have warned you...

But Starfire didn't seem as upset as Robin imagined she would be, given how much of his seed travelled to her face; instead, his girlfriend only looked mildly shocked by his sudden burst. After the first shot, she sheilded herself with her hand, which managed to catch majority of his release. She scooped few strands of the cum preventing her from opening her eyes, and cautiously licked them off from her fingers.

\- You know, I never told you that, but human reproductory fluids taste very much like satantini sauce. - she spoke, accepting Robin's towel to wipe rest of it - It's a very common condiment, though it's not my favourite...

\- Sorry, Starfire, I didn't mean to-

\- I didn't say I don't like it. - she smiled, and closed her lips around his cock again, her tongue swirling around it, cleaning it off from any globs of cum still clinging to it. - I just said it's not my favourite. A refined taste, I guess.

Starfire accepted the cloth Robin handed it to her, allowing her to clean most of his cum from her face and hair, leaving just a few bits on her breast, only so she could expose them to Robin, and jiggle them playfully.

\- I must admit, Robin - she spoke again in her low, smoky voice - Your ejaculation is as voluminous as the eruptions of the Farangh geyser.

She was pleasantly surprised to see his cock twitch at those words. She learned from their past experiences that she shouldn't hasten his erection after one orgasm, so she only brushed her fingers against slightly sticky skin of his cock, hoping it won't cause any discomfort.

\- Oh really? - Robin continued - Do girls fly over it when it's about to-

\- Robin! How dare you! - Starfire suddenly shouted, but immediately composed herself - ... some of them do. But is dangerous, so I've never done that.

\- As opposed to polishing that pillar?

Robin regretted his allusion at once, when Starfire closed her hand a little bit too tightly around his delicate cock, enough to remind him who is charge. Robin let out a sharp yelp, a weary, apologetic smile appearing on his face.

\- S-Sorry Starfire. Just a joke.

\- For that, I think we should proceed further in our love-making, don't you think?

Starfire stood up, finally using the towel to fully clean herself from very last remains of Robin's orgasm, but before she fully appreciated towering over him, she was brought to the ground again, this time by Robin's hands closing around her waist. Starfire needn't had to levitate, since soon her bum touched the delicate pillows Robin prepared before. A moment later, he parted her legs, his head emerged from between them, and he begun peppering her thigh with kisses as gentle as the ones she gave him a few minutes earlier. Starfire let out a soft moan, observing Robin's journey from one leg to another, circling around her wet sex, which fuelled the burning sensation that has been building up in her loins.

\- Robin, are you... Are you going to compare my reproductory organs to other earthly objects to make me produce more lubricant that will help with our further mating? - she asked eagerly.

\- Well... - Robin smirked - Let's just say that I'm going to use my tongue a lot.


End file.
